


Dragon Scales under Subway Lights

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate gets unwitting guidance in the form of a couple of con artists Neal knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Scales under Subway Lights

**Author's Note:**

> for Elrhiarhodan's [Promptfest IX](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/516179.html#comments) for the prompt: Kate - Decisions

People with dreams live in this building. It's not lavish - faded bricks and out of date fixtures - but it has a bright quality of energy that draws her in. She's not happy about coming here, though. Last minute packing never goes smoothly and she doesn't need the distraction that seeing Nick will bring. But one doesn't receive a glowing recommendation for a sought-after Chicago position from Vincent Adler, then deny him the simple last minute favor of dropping off a file. And this building feels alive - timeless and enthralling, like the one occupant she knows here.

As Kate walks up the staircase, checking the number on each door, she hears a woman's laugh. Silky and coy. Meant to tease. A sloppy kiss follows as Kate rounds the corner, and a slim debauched cat burglar backs out of a doorway with one last smirk, smoothing down her tight dark pants and leather jacket. 

She turns, seeing Kate as the door closes behind her. Her sly smile pops into Deer-in-the-Headlights for a split second before slipping into a welcoming smile that Kate knows she can't trust.

"Hi." It's nothing but a polite acknowledgement as they pass in the hall. Her face is soft, but it's a lie - there's determination in her eyes.

Kate feels a stab of jealousy unfurl and she turns, "Hi, can you tell me where to find 6E?"

6E is now right behind Kate. They both know this is from where Cat Woman just left. She points over Kate's shoulder with an indulging grin, chin held high like this is a game. 

"Give him a minute when you knock. He'll need to throw some clothes on." Her voice is smoky and laced with a challenge. She tosses another virtuous smile Kate's way, waves a couple of fingers, and pivots down the stairs. 

Kate's a little flabbergasted and a lot gutted; no clue as to the reason. Why should she care who Nick sees? Michael is reliable and on the fast track in finance and she must surely love him as long as they've been together; no matter how much Nick makes her heart skip and inspires her to soar.

She slides the file under the door and all but sprints down the stairs, sits on the subway with strangers so she doesn't have to chat with a cabbie. Numb and oddly mournful. 

The origami dragon Nick gave her today feels smooth and slippery in her fingers, the overhead lights coaxing the sheen of the silver leaf to splinter into brilliant colors. He'd smiled softly when he placed it in her hands, said it was a going away gift; then he'd asked Adler for tomorrow off. 

This is ridiculous. Even if she's interested in Nick, he's obviously with someone else - Kate never had a chance. 

But she did have. He'd asked her before she broke his heart.

Now, all she can see is that ShEvil's smug little grin and by the time she gets home Kate decides that she and Nick were meant to be. She'd just needed something to push her. 

She calls Vincent and gets her job back, asks for tomorrow off to reestablish her living arrangements. Calling Michael will be painful. 

And then she's going back to that building of spirit and color and vision. She's going to make Nick Halden smile and then she's going to make him hers. Game on.


End file.
